


I Don't Cuddle

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky and Natasha's relationship is complicated.





	I Don't Cuddle

Bucky groaned and closed his eyes as Natasha rolled away from him. He panted and indulged in the moment, pleasure still sparking along his cock. His nipples even throbbed along with his pulse. After a moment he rolled towards her, intending to put his arm around her and hold her but she had already left the bed and was halfway to getting dressed. She was strapping on her thigh holster and securing her knives.

"Doll? What are you doing?" He pouted, reaching out for her.

"I don't cuddle." Her tone was flat.

"Wish you did, sweetheart. I wish you did."


End file.
